


Blue and Gold Shenanigans

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Shenanigans, goofy children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: "Could you write one about betty and jughead goofing around after school during newspaper committee?"Submitted Anonymously





	

“Juggie, have you finished that article?” Betty called out from her computer. Jughead was sitting cross-leg on a desk a little ways away from her. He was on his own laptop, after spending ten minutes straight insulting the school’s old computers.

“Actually, since you last asked me one minute ago, I have” Jughead spun his computer around. Betty leaned forward to read:

Reasons why not to let Betty rope you into helping her revive the school newspaper:  
1-She’s bossy  
2-She leaves no room for fun  
3-Very bossy  
4-She keeps you at school until 11 at night  
5-Did I mention bossy?

“Jughead!” Betty yelled as he collapsed into laughter. She reached up and snagged his hat while he was distracted. Jughead sat straight up, his laughter stilled. His hair was sticking up in all directions and now Betty found herself laughing.

“Give it back Cooper” Jughead’s voice was stern but his eyes glinted with amusement. Betty reached up and placed his hat on her head. She grinned at him mischievously.

“Come and get it Jones” Before Jughead was even off the desk, Betty was out the door, sprinting as fast as she could down the hallway. She knew Jughead would never catch her. She’d been able to outrun him all of her life.

“Betty you get back here with my hat. You know how I feel about it!” Jughead’s voice echoed around the empty hallway

“I don’t know” Betty called over her shoulder “It’s pretty comfy. I might never give it back.” She ran down a few more corridors until she could no longer hear Jughead’s footsteps behind her. Satisfied that he had given up and that she had won, Betty leisurely made her way back to the newsroom.

“Betttyyyy” She screamed out loud when Jughead’s voice came over the PA system. She laughed and yelled back,

“I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules to break into the principle’s office Juggie!” She was rewarded with a low chuckle coming throught the speakers.

“What Principle Weatherbee doesn’t know can’t hurt me” He said in a singsong voice. Betty rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, you have fun Jug, I’m going back to get some work done. And I’m taking your hat with me!” Betty resumed her walk back to the newsroom, sticking he tongue out at every camera, just in case Jughead was watching the monitor

She walked back inside the room, not surprised to find it empty. She had resigned herself to the fact that no more work would be done tonight. She simply enjoyed teasing Jughead as much as he enjoyed teasing her.

“BOO!” Jughead jumped out from behind the computer desk, causing Betty to once again scream. 

“Damn you Jughead” She said with a breathy laugh, holding her hand over her heart, which was beating very quickly. Before she had recovered, Jughead was in front of her. With one hand he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against her. The other wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

“I’m sorry. Did I scare you?” He said with a devilish grin.

“Twice in fact” Betty turned her chin up and attempted to look defiant, but she couldn’t help but crack a smile. Her arms reached up to loop around his neck.

“Well, you stole my hat” Jughead said as if that excused all of his wrong doings.

“I noticed you haven’t tried to take it back yet.” Betty said quirking an eyebrow at him.

“That’s because it looks good on you.” Jughead said as he leaned down to kiss her. “Of course” He said pulling back, “I’m going to need it back before we go out in public. It’s my good luck charm you know.”

“Shut up” Betty whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his lips back down to hers.


End file.
